heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie the Model Vol 1 148
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Other Characters: * Party goers * Photographers Locations: * Hanover modelling agency * New Orleans | StoryTitle2 = Chili's Chance for Stardom! | Writer2_1 = Bill Williams | Penciler2_1 = Bill Williams | Inker2_1 = Bill Williams | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Chili learns that a John Doughville, Jr will be selecting one model from the agency to be the star of a TV and billboard ad campaign. That afternoon a man arrives and introduces himself as "John..." before Chili whisks him away for lunch at an expensive restaurant where they woe each other. John lets Chili pay the bill; she assumess he is an eccentric tycoon. She then agrees to meet him for supper at a club. Returning to the agency she bumps past a man in the reception whilst Millie is polite to him, assuming him to be an actor or model looking for work. That night at the French Quarter club Chili and John are dining when Howard, Millie and the man from the office walk in. As they pass the table Howad introduces the man - John Doughville, Jr who has just picked Millie for the campaign! Chili is in fact dining with Howard's cousin John Broak, known as "Broke Broak" because he's always short of cash and begging from relatives. Howard's party leaves and Chili is left fuming as John Broak continues eating at her expense. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * John Broak * John Doughville, Jr Locations: * Hanover modelling agency * Chez Pierre restaurant * French Quarter club | StoryTitle3 = Introducing... Millie's Marvellous Cousin... Dee-Dee | Writer3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Penciler3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = John Verpoorten | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Millie's teenage cousin Dee-Dee has arrived in San Francisco to start a modelling caeer. Her best friend Stacey has already been in the city a while and shows her around town. She meets Stacey's friends Laura, Wendy, Fran and Iris and landlady Pat Palmer. Dee-Dee calls Millie who offers tips on how to get started, including going part-time at school, and has got Howard Hanover to inform a few contacts about Dee-Dee. Dee-Dee and Stacey then go sightseeing, ending up at the Disc-O-Disc store where many hang out, meeting owner Bobby Spinner and friends Mitch and Tommy. Dee-Dee is fast becoming a hit in the city. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Laura * Wendy * Fran * Iris * Pat Palmer * * Bobby Spinner * Mitch * Tommy Locations: * San Francisco * Dee-Dee and Stacey's apartment * Disc-O-Disc store | Notes = * Fashions and hair-dos in the first story include those designed by readers Cindy Kirsch, Jan McRutt, Nickie Loiser and Debra Hedricks. In the second story they include those by Ellen Campbell, Brenda Spivey, Julie Mullen and Bonnie Quam. In the third story they include those by Irene Kavousaki and Louise Elrich. * This issue features a letters page, Millie's Marvelous Mail, answered by Millie herself. Letters are published from Jannette Thomas, Vickie Ervin, Iris Goldman and Sheila Paterson. * This issue contains several pages featuring readers' designs: **'Toni Swings in colorful clothes from Carnaby Corner' features designs by readers Jennifer Gowaract, Wilma Goldsborough'', Teresa Tipton and Jane Harrison. **'Chili's Nifty Nighties' features designs by readers Marta McCray & Annelisa Stupar, Nicole des Angevins, Teresa & Beverly Abney and Sharon Antonick. **'Jill models the latest Gearsville fashions from New York's famous Greenwich Village' features designs by readers Cindy Lijjick, Cynthia Bader, Teresa Wallace and Carol Conn. **'Millie keeps her "cool" in Fabulous Furs' features designs by readers Robin Shives, Patty Futrell, Sheila Bergquist and Elaine Luffman. **'Heavenly Hats and Hairdos from Hanover's' features hairdos and/or designs by readers Pamela Huff, Scotty Ballantine, Brenda Roberts, Denise Franklin, Laurie Julian, Susan Madson, Susan Dimm and Jo Anne McCleod. * The issue also contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}